The present invention relates to a combined compressor and liquid pump. The integral unit can be employed in a refrigerator including a freezer compartment and fresh food refrigeration compartment where the compressor performs its normal task. The pump can circulate a secondary coolant in a thermal storage system for maximizing the efficiency of operation of the refrigerator, for better food preservation, and for specialty cooling, such as zero degree compartment and ice making through a secondary coolant.